


Bodie the priapismic walking stomach, or A blueprint for any Pros story you want to write

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fun to inaugurate my participation in this archive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie the priapismic walking stomach, or A blueprint for any Pros story you want to write

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2011  
> Also archived on Proslib CD.
> 
>  _A triple drabble  
> _

“Raaaay! I’m hungry! I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast!”

“Considering it’s only 9.30, I’d say that's hardly surprising. Ok, keep your shirt on, I’ll stop the car at the next fish and chips.”

[Insert food scene here]

“Thanks, Ray, you saved my life.“

“As I do every other morning, mate. When will you learn to have enough for breakfast?”

“Was enough at the time. Doyle, I’m thirsty.”

“OOOO… kay. Next pub it is.”

[insert pub scene here]

“Was good, at that pub. Ray, what would you say to a quickie, now, while those stupid sods at the warehouse we’re watching are probably busy beating up that hostage they took?”

“…”

"Ray?”

“Oh, OK. Anyway Cowley ordered us to only watch, no heroics at all, he said.”

[insert sex scene here]

“Mmmm. A bit distracting, what you did to me, but I managed to keep my eyes glued to the binoculars while you were, uh, _enthusiastically greeting_ me nether regions.”

“Anything happened?”

“Oh, hell, yeh! I came.”

“In the warehouse, you dumb crud!”

“How in blazes should I know? The door is closed. The windows are boarded up. There’s no light, the binoculars are dusty and cracked and my eyes are sore as hell.”

[insert boring scene here]

“Ray, I’m…”

“Bored.”

‘Yep. How did you know what I was thinking?”

“Our famous telepathic relationship, mate!”

“Oh, yeah, that’s true. I had forgotten.”

[insert telepathic scene here]

“How are we going to tell Cowley those blokes killed the hostage, set the warehouse on fire and escaped with their truck loaded with the contraband rocket launchers?”

“ _You_ explain, Bodie. After all, you’re the Cow’s blue-eyed boy.”

[insert Cowley scene here]

[Oh, and then insert *any* scene you want here, I’m certainly not going to do the entire job for you, am I?]

 


End file.
